Middlesex Community College, NJ
by denise marie cullen
Summary: what happens when you put 6 hormonal college students together with lots of GRAPHIC LEMOLNS B\E EM\R A\J
1. Introductions

**Hi this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. So enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**6 College students who are about to have the best 4 years of their lives. Edward is one of the big men on Campus along with Emmett and Jasper. The boys get all the girls they want. While Bella and her two new friends Alice ans Rosalie are the hottest girls around. And what they want it they sure as hell will get it. The big bad boys and the there beautiful Ladies are about to get one hell of a wake up call.**

**RPOV**

**Middlesex Community College, NJ is where I will be spending the next 4 years of my life. I am Rosalie Masen and I will be a Freshman in college. Me and my brother Edward will be going to the same place. I am a Major in Family and Consumer Sciences. I was the most popular girl at my high school with my top grades and all of the guys drooling over me. I am a tall blonde, with wavy hair and ice blue eyes. I have curves in all the right places and have always gotten what I wanted. And I tend to keep it that way.**

**EPOV**

**Hello my name is Edward Masen and I will be attending Middlesex Community College. Wow. I never really thought I would go to a college with the name Middlesex. Actually I never thought anyone would. But here I am driving my Volvo to New Jersey. My sister Rosalie is also going to the college and we will both be freshman. I am majoring in Pre-Med. I am tall, lean, have wild copper hair and green eyes. I am what all the guys at our high school a ladies man and I get every girl I want along with any thing else. And I tend yo keep it that way.**

**BPOV**

**I am Bella Swan and I am a college girl now. I am currently riding with my quite brother Jasper. I would have went alone but my red truck would of have never made it. So now I am driving in his nice blue car. We are going to Middlesex Community College. Jasper and I decided it would be better to go to the same school. We are twins. Not identical but we are twins cause we were born on the same day. I have long brown hair, brown eyes, and normal height. Nothing special. I have only like 3 boyfriends and all they cheated on me. So in college I am not going to date anyone. And I tend to keep it that way.**

**JPOV**

**Hi my name is Jasper Swan. I am going to college with my twin sister Bella. I have went alone but she has a piece of crap car. We are fraternal twins. I have blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, lean, muscular. While Bella is the complete opposite. We are driving in my 2005 Acura RST Type-S to Middlesex Community College. I have never had a girlfriend and in college I am going to change that. I can have any girl I want. And I tend to keep it that way.**

**APOV**

**Hi my name is Mary Alice Cullen. I like to be called Alice. My big brother and I are going to Middlesex Community College. That is why we are on this plane and our cars are being shipped there. Emmett and I are complete opposites. We are from a small place called Forks, Washington. I am small with pixie like features. I have short black hair, pale skin and I am VERY hyper. I love to shop and to prove that every store I go know me by name. I am a daddy's girl. I have gotten everything I have ever wanted. And I tend to keep it that way.**

**EMPOV**

**Hello all I am the awesome Emmett Cullen. I am on a plane while my baby is getting shipped to Middlesex Community College. And no you morons my baby is my car. I have an amazing 2005 Jeep Wrangler 4x4. My sister Alice and I are going to college together. I am simply going there for the hot girls. I am a giant and very muscular. I have curly short black hair. I am a ladies man and always will be. I have never met a girl worth worshiping and I doubt I will here. I will never settle down with a girl. And I tend to keep it that way.**

**I really hope you like this. This is my first sorry. Will get better.**


	2. roomys

**Here is the second chapter. SM owns all twilight things not me.**

**BPOV**

We arivded at the school not ten minetes ago and Jasper is already serounded by girls. I thought he was joking when he said that he was going to be a ladies man this year and get alot of girls but i guess i was wrong. Jasper is never going to hear the end of this when i get me hands on him. If thier is one thing I can not stand it is a playa. So instead of waiting for him i went to the houseing department and got my dorm room.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan and I need my dorm number." I said to the lady that could past to be in her late 40s.

"Swan...Swan oh yes here you are dear." she gave me a sheet with my name on it with my dorm room number 465.

"Thank you." And then I went to go find it.

I walked across campus to where the dorms sre and when i went into my room it was all pink. There were two girls already there and the were okay looking if you take off the make up and sluty clothes.

"Um... Hi i'm Bella you two must be my roommates?" It sounded like a question. I really do not think i can live with these two.

"Omg whatlike are you wearing?" the red head said.

"Um I am pretty sure they are clothes. But it looks like you don't know what that is." I said about the mini skirt that shbould be considerd thong with what they show. And a bright pink bikkini top. But appanently she did not like my answer because she just left the room without another word.

"Hi I'm Tonya." said the strawberry blonde haired girl with clothes simmiler to the other girls clothes. While glaring at me. Then she left.

Well this is going to be one hell of a year.

JPOV

I got out of the car and some girls came to say hi. Who was I to not talk to them. It was about fifthteen minutes before I realilzed that Bella was gone. I told the girls i had to go and then left them there. I figured she went to the huseing department so i went there. When i got there she was gone so i went to get my room assignment.

"Hello my name is Jasper Swan and i need my room assignment." i said to the old guy.

"here you go son your room number is 470 have a great year." He said in a very board voice.

"Thanks" i said sarcastically.

When I got to the dorm room there were a very large duy there and let me tell you he looked like he was going to kill the other guy if he did not shut up. The other guy was very skinny and had very gressy hair.

"Ahh... Hi guys i'm Jasper." Booth of the guys heads snapped tords me and the big one looked relived and the other one looked like he was angry for the interuption.

"Hi i'm Paul." the big one shook my hand. "thanks man" he added in a hushed tone. I just nodded my head in respones.

"I am Eric." yup gresse boy hates me already. To bad for him.

**Thanks for the reviews and who do think should meet first Jasper and Alice or **Emmett** and Rosalie**


	3. roomy 2

Hi guy here is chapter three for you. SM owns all twilight. Damn it.

RPOV

When I got to the school the guys surrounded me and my car. I got board with them and went to the housing department. When I got there their was an old lady handing out paper and room numbers.

"Hello I'm Rosalie Masen and I need my room number." I said in a board voice. She looked up and her eyes widen at the site of me.

"Um....h-h-her y-you go um.. room 469." WOW. Ridiculous but I'm used to it.

Just then my phone went off saying I got text. I looked at the screen...Edward

_Where are you?- Edward_

_I just got out of the housing department. Why?- Rosalie_

_I was looking for you that's all.- Edward_

_WHYY?- Rosalie_

_There are guys surrounding you car- Edward_

_Oh okay.- Rosalie_

I shout the door to the office and started towards the dorm rooms. When I got yo room number 469 I went right in to find two girls sitting on there beds. One girl had shoulder length hair and wearing very small clothes on her. The other girl was wearing similar clothes. She had long black hair.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Masen. You two must be my roommates." I said. The girls look shocked at first then the black haired girl glared while the other girl decided it would be good plaster on a fake ass smile.

"Hi I'm Mitche," she said in a very sweet voice. It hurt my ears. "and this is Lauren." she said pointing to the still glaring girl.

Yes this is going to be a great year. Get the sarcasm.

EPOV

When I arrived at the school I noticed that there was a red BMW surrounded by guys. So I decided to text Rosalie.

_Where are you?- Edward_

_I just got out of the housing department. Why?- Rosalie_

_I was looking for you that's all.- Edward_

_WHYY?- Rosalie_

_There are guys surrounding you car- Edward_

_Oh okay.- Rosalie_

She was used to guys surrounding her and her car. I just needed too know if she was their. I went to the housing department and found the table I was supposed to go to. Their was an elderly lady their handing out information.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen." I said to the old lady.

When she looked up she looked shocked then lust was in her eyes. I had to fight really hard not to gag.

"Um...um..um h..h..here i..i...is your room. Room n..n..number 468."

"Thanks"

Well that was awkward. I went to my dorm room to find two guy glaring at each other. One was tall about my height while the other was down by a couple of inches. The taller one was wearing black jeans and a wife beater while the other was wearing blue faded jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen." the smaller one broke the glare first and said a quick "Hi" back and the other just left the room.

WOW I AM GOING TO LOVE THIS PLACE. Yeah right

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND IT IS HARD TO FIND THE TIME.**


	4. roomy 3

**SM OWN ALL THING TWILIGHT. Thank you and sorry for waiting so long.**

EMPOV

When we arrived at the school Alice and I went straight to the housing office. One the way there I saw the back of a blonde girl with the body of a model. I would have to find her later. There was always a soft spot for blondes. I was so lost in my thought of the hottie that I lost track of where we were going and walked into some one small who just happened to be a very pissed off pixie.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry Alice I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that you big idiot."

"Hey mom said to stop calling me that." I hated it when people thought I wasn't smart all because I like to have fun. They mistake it for immaturity.

"Sorry Emmett but that hurt. your like a brick wall when someone runs into you imagine when you run into them." Alice know how I felt and always felt sorry when I was mad. She says that me being mad was almost impossible because I was her big bear brother. And wasn't allowed to be mad.

"So why did you stop shorty?" I asked her so she would not worry about me.

"We are here." She said pointing to the double doors in front of us.

"Oh" what a smart responses.

We got are room assignment and went are separate ways. My rooms was #466. I made my was to the dorms and when I got there there were one guy there and I think the other was sleeping.

"Hey man what up." I said and the guy turn at my voice and his eyes got huge.

"Hi I'm Tyler." he said as he took my hand in a shake.

This guy was already a sleep when I got here." then the room fell into an awkward silence.

WHAT A GREAT YEAR THIS GOING TO BE. Yeah right.

APOV

When we finally made it to the school I was so excited. I know this year would be awesome. We went to the housing office and when we got the a paused and turned to see if Emmett was ready and something or _someone_ ran into me.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry Alice I wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that you big idiot."

"Hey mom said to stop calling me that." I know that was a ow blow. People always that Emmett was an idiot because he was big and liked to play around. They always called him childish while I called him lovable.

"Sorry Emmett but that hurt. your like a brick wall when someone runs into you imagine when you run into them." Lets just say I don't like Emmett mad because he is my big brother and I love him. He is more the happy type and is not allowed to be mad.

"So why did you stop shorty?" That was his nickname for me. And I hated it. But he was returning to his good mood r just trying to make it so I don't worry about him.

"We are here." I said pointing to the double doors in front of us.

"Oh" What a fantastic answer.

We got our room numbers and went to the dorms. My room number was 467. when I got to the room there were 2 girls in there. One was a blonde who was wearing very slutty clothes and the other was in no better shape. _Great my first year in college and I am rooming with sluts! YES! _Did you get the sarcasm.

"Who the fuck are you." The black haired girl said.

"I am Alice. You two must be my room mates."

This time the Blonde spoke "Just stay the fuck out of are way and we may get along" Hell no

"Listen you you two filthy whore, I don't know who you think you are talking to but is sure is not better be me." I said while walking up to there faces with my best glare.

This is not going to work


	5. OMG EDWARD MASEN

**SM OWNS ALL. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL ABOUT THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TO.**

BPOV

I was sitting in my room reading a book when my cell went off.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella it's Jazz, you want to go hang out."

"Sure you want me to meet you at your room?"

"Sure see you soon."

I got up and got my purse, cell, and wallet then headed for the door. I stopped as soon as I was outside the door because I just remembered I don't know where his room is. So I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Hey Jazz. I don't know where your room is."

"Nice Bells, um room number 470."

"Alright thanks." I said then hung up. And walked down the hall.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Bells how did you get here so fast?"

"My dorm is down the hall."

"Ah. You ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

We were walking down t his car when he just stopped dead in his tracks. I looked where he was looking at and it was at a small girl with pixie like features. She had short black hair, pale skin and was very beautiful. He was just staring at her. I waved my hand in his face but got not response. I looked back over to the girl as she was walking away.

"Jasper...Jasper...JASPER?!" The last time I hit him in the arm.

"Ow What?!" He said as he rubbed the spot I hit.

"What are you staring at?" I know but it might be good to have some blackmail if I ever see he girl again.

"Nothing." He said as he started walking to his car.

I went with him and when we got to therestaurant their was a crowed there and it looked like it might take awhile but Jasper had called ahead. When we were done we went back to campus and just walked around and talk about are room mates.

When we made it back to our dorms we said goodnight. When I opened my door there was a loud squeal.

"OMG THAT MAN IS SO FUCKING HOT!!!" Said slut number 1(_I think her name was Tanya_).

"I KNOW" Says slut number 2 (_About time she knows one thing I guess)._

"EDWARD MASEN IS JUST.......OMG"

And that is what they did until 1am. All I git out of that was there is no way I want to be near this Edward Masen.


	6. Hello Ladies

**SORRY BUT SCHOOL TAKES A LOT OF TIME!**:( SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my desk listing to my iPod when I decided to go for a walk. I got my phone and keys and went toward the calf on the school ground but on my their I saw the most beautiful girl on the planet. She had long brown hair and was looking at a male in front of her. Anger and something else shoot through me.....what the hell was it? Jealousy? No fucking way I don't get jealous. I don't even know the girl. They then walked way with each other.

I just realized that I stopped. I started to walk again and could not stop thinking about that strange girl. As a kept thinking of her I started to get a fucking hard on. I needed some release and quick. I do not under any situation jack-off some that means I have to go looking for some sluts.

There was a red head at the cafe with a blond girl. They both looked like sluts in there outfits. I walked up to them and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Hello ladies." I said in a husky voice I know that would work. They turned around and gasped.

TPOV&VPOV

HOT DAMN!!!

EPOV

Easy picking.

"Hello," The girls said at the same time.

"I'm Edward Masen"

"I am Tanya and this is Victoria" the blond said pointing between them.

"Well would you two ladies like to go somewhere we can get to know each other better?"

"Okay" they both said at they same time. again. That was going to get annoying really fast. We walked outside the cafe and went to my dorm room. Lucky James had a life while Mike was probable tryin to flirt with some girl. Vile dipshit. As soon as the girls realized we were alone Tanya kissed me hard on the lips while Victoria started on my clothes. We walked backwards until we hit one off the beds.

"Ladies, ladies calm down. Both of you are wearing fair two much clothes for my liking." I said. The girls got up and both went to stand in front of me. This should be entertaining.

I THOUGHT IT WAS A LITTLE EARLY FOR THE SEX STUFF SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME I WILL PUT IT IN. SEE YOU AND THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS!;)


	7. Eyes of an angel

**Sorry it took so long. SM owns Twilight.**

Jpov

I decided to hang out with Bella for I while and get out of the dorm so I called her up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella it's Jazz, you want to go hang out."

"Sure you want me to meet you at your room?"

"Sure see you soon."

I hung up the phone wondering were her room was when my cell rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey Jazz. I don't know where your room is."

"Nice Bells, um room number 470."

"Alright thanks." She said then hung up.

KNOCK KNOCK

_That can't be Bella already. _I opened the door and my sister was there.

"Hey Bells how did you get here so fast?"

"My dorm is down the hall."

"Ah. You ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

We were walking to my car when I stopped dead in my tracks. There across campus was the most beautiful girl I have every seen. See was small with pixie like features. Black hair and was just beautiful. I was pulled out of my staring at the pixie by Bella.

"Jasper...Jasper...JASPER?!" With a hard hit to my arm.

"OW What!" I yelled as a rubbed the spot she just hit. My sister my be small but she can defend herself pretty well.

"What are you staring at?" I know see saw what I was staring at and knowing Bella see is going to try and look for the girl just to blackmail me.

"Nothing" Then I started walking to my car.

When we got to the restraint it was packed be we finally got seated.

"So have you meet your roommates?" I asked as we were waiting for our food to come.

"Yep" That was all she said so I know something was wrong.

"Do you like them?"

"Nope"

"Bells what going on why don't you like them?" I don't like seeing my sister upset so I needed to figure this out.

"Nothing my roommates are just sluts." Well that is not what I wanted to hear.

"Do you want to see if we can get you a new room?" I like having my sister near my but I rather not have her rooming with sluts. I know she won't act like them but still.

"No I can handle it, but thanks for asking."

That was it for the conversation. For the rest of the night we talked and walked around for a bit. Then we said good night I was almost at my door when I heard a loud scream coming from Bella's room. I know it was from her roommates so I just went to bed and dreamed about the eyes of an angel.

**This was going to be the lemon scene but I am having a very hard time so if you could help me out that would be great.**


	8. Blonde Bombshell

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL. **

**EMPOV**

**I was sitting on my bed looking throw a yearbook I got off this kid of last year hoping to find that blonde girl, which is not working very well. My two roommates are somewhere around here, and Alice said she was going to look around campus. Maybe I can go for a walk. **_**And maybe find the girl that way.**_

**I got my phone and wallet then locked the door to my dorm. I was walking down the side walk looking around, when I finally found her near the café. I jogged to her trying to think of a way to introduce myself without looking like an ass or pig. **

**Just as I was almost there a man walked up to her and grabed her ass. She turned around with a sexy smile and then need him in the nuts. **_**I officially love this women. **_**When the guy got up again he roughly grabed her arm. I was fuming when I got there. I stood behind him and put my hand roughly on his shoulder.**

"**Do you have a problem here?" I was pissed, and the women looked like she was relived. She was even more banggin from the front. The guy turned around, and as soon as he saw me he took a step back. **

"**N-n-n-oo dude we good." **_**pussy**_

"**Hi honey took you long enough," I was shocked to hear her voice but held it in.**

"**Hey babe you ready to head back to your dorm?" I was playing along maybe if this guy thought she was mine he would leave her alone.**

"**Yeah lets go." and then I swear to God I died and gone to heaven. She went on her tip toes and kissed my check.**

**We started walking back and as soon as we where out of sight we burst out laughing. **

"**Hi the name is Emmett."**

"**Rosalie" she was gorgeous. I Must have been staring because she cleared her throat.**

"**Um thanks I guess I'll see you around honey" and then she walked away.**

**I know it is short but sorry I wanted to get introductions with each character out of the way then we will have some longer ones. I want to say thank you to my new Beta MJb44 who did a great job with this chapter.**


	9. MrSexy

Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL

RPOV

**I just finished unpacking my things when I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my phone and wallet, and was walking around just looking when I decided to give Edward a text, knowing Edward was probably with some slut, so calling would be pointless.**

_**Edward do you want to hang 2morrow?**_

**I will most likely get a response in about 2 days. **

**I was walking near the café when someone slapped my ass. Now people can call me a dumb blonde but the three things you never do is; 1. Mess with the people I love 2. Touch me without my permission 3. And lastly call me Barbie.**

**I turned around smiling a very sexy smile then I kneed the asshole in the balls. I thought the guy had enough brain to leave me alone but I was wrong. He got up and grabbed my arm tightly to the point where it was actually hurting. **

**The next thing I know there is this really pissed of looking guy ( and sexy as hell) with his hand on his shoulder. The guy let go and turned around.**

"**Do you have a problem here?" Yep, definitely pissed!**

"**N-n-n-oo dude we good." **_**pussy. **_**I decided to have some fun.**

"**Hi honey took you long enough." I said as I looked up at Mr. Sexy.**

"**Hey babe you ready to head back to your dorm?" great a guy who can actually take a **

**hint.**

"**Yeah lets go." then I walked up to him went on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. **

**We walked till we could no longer see the guy then we burst out laughing.**

"**Hi the name is Emmett." **_**Sexy name for a sexy man**_

"**Rosalie" he continued to stare so I cleared my throat. That snapped him out of his trance. **

_**This one should be fun and at least he is fun and…sexy.**_

"**Um thanks I guess I'll see you around honey" then I walked away. **_**Let the fun begin!**_

**I know short but after the next chapter they should get longer. And come on who does no love an evil Rosalie. Update soon XOXOX and Happy Valentines day.**


	10. Vision of Love

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS ALL **

**Just some note to keep you guy updated so there's no confusion. **

**Parents**

**E&R- ELIZABETH AND EDWARD SR.**

**J&B- RENNE AND CHARLIE**

**EM&A- CARLISE AND ESME**

**Main**

**ROSALIE- tall blonde, with wavy hair and ice blue eyes. RM- Mitchie & Lauran R- 469**

**EDWARD- tall, lean, have wild copper hair and green eyes. RM- Mike & James R- **

**468**

**JASPER- blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, lean, muscular RM- Paul & Eric R-470**

**BELLA- have long brown hair, brown eyes, and normal height RM- Tanya & Victoria R- 465**

**EMMETT- giant and very muscular has curly short black hair RM - Tyler & Kevin R-464**

**Alice- small with pixie like features has short black hair, pale skin and is VERY hyper RM- Jessica & Angelica R- 467**

**APOV**

I was walking around just looking at things when I felt someone looking at me in a really creepy way. I did not want to find out who. I started walking a little faster. I was near the parking lot when I felt someone was staring at me again. This time it was a good feeling.

I continued to walk , and soon saw my brother leaving with a blonde women. She was very pretty. Stunning would be the better word. I know they are going to get along great.

I went home to start unpacking. It was around one in the morning that a loud squeal broke me out of my packing faze to the real world. I went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_I was walking to class when I felt that good feeling of being watched again. I turn around and two beautiful people are coming near me. A beautiful brown haired girl and a the most stunning man I have ever seen. He was tall ,and lean and had a great taste in clothes. I always loved a man that could dress himself. They walked right up to my and the man bent down and….._

I woke up to the damn alarm blaring. _Son of a bitch_. _I was just about to kiss him to. _I really hope that might actually happen.

Classes don't start until tomorrow, so I decided to go shopping. All day I could only think about my Vision of love.

**Well do you like? I will update soon!**


	11. Stalkers

**Disclaimer: Sm owns all**

**BPOV**

**When I woke up, both of my roommates were gone. **_**Most likely going to give Edward Cullen a blow job. **_**Usually I'm not this hostile to people but you do not understand. Those two talk in there sleep and all they did was yell out, moan, and say I love you Edward. I swear I don't know if I should hate him, feel bad for him or just bitch slap him. **_**Maybe I should worn him, that I think he just got two stalkers. **_

**I got up and went to go shower. When I got out I looked at the window and decided to go for a jog. **

**I put on my blue short shorts, and black Lace Camisole. I got my mini backpack and put my phone, wallet, and keys in it. **

**When I went out side I started over to the track. When I got there I could not believe what I saw!**

**EPOV**

**After showering for the hundredth time since that horrible dream about.. Ummmm .. **_**shit what was there names….. Oh well. **_**I means seriously just listening to them killed the mood.**

_**We were walking back to my room and I could not believe how much they talked. The they started talking about the new room mate with the obviously dislike. But when they started to describe her I know they where talking about that girl I saw earlier. Just thinking about her got my hard but then they continued to talk and I could not do this any longer. Them knowing the mystery girl could work in my favor. I took them back to my room trying to think of a way to get them to talk about there roommate and still give them a show James comes walking in and then I hurried the girls out the door after introducing them and a promise for a rain check.**_

**I figured I could take a run around the school track and maybe get those sluts out of my head.**

**On my way there, I spotted the girl from yesterday walking to the track. Maybe I can run with her. When she rounded the corner she came to a complete stop. I went to go find out what it was and…..**

**JPOV**

**I got up the next morning and both my roommates were sleeping. I decided that going for a run around the track would be a good idea. I took a shower and put a pair of basketball shorts on, grabbed my stuff then left to the track. On my way there I was thinking about the pixie girl I saw yesterday. **

**I was also thinking about her when I saw her heading to the track. I ran to catch up to her but when I finally reached her she stopped right next to another guy and Bella. I looked at what they all stopped to look at and could not believe it.**

**APOV**

I woke up to my roommates bitchin' about their shirts not being tight enough or something like that. Seriously they are bimbos. I put on my red short shorts and white lace Camisole and then my running sneakers. I had a good feeling about going to the track so that has to mean something.

I was walking to the track when I saw a boy and a girl just standing there. I was looking at the girl and then I realized something. _That's the girl from my dream. _I looked at what she was looking at when I saw it was the most shocking scene.

**DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD MAKE EDWARD HAVE A THREESOOME WITH **_**TANYA & VICTORIA? **_**SORRY BUT I LOVE EDWARD. WOULD NOT DO THAT TO HIM. ****J**


	12. AN PEASE READ

A/N sorry I have been sick and I had drivers ed to worry about on top of that I am working on the story and trying to make the story longer for my reader so please be paitent with me sorry again and love you all J

Denise Marie Cullen


	13. Quick pick

**Hi everyone I know its been a very long time but I have just moved across the country and it has been hell. SM owns all.**

**BPOV**

Holy shit I will never be able look at these people ever again….

**EPOV**

Is that my….

**JPOV**

OMG that is one big dude…..

**APOV**

OMG I know those too I saw them yesterday its….

**Sorry this was just a preview I so have one up in a couple of days. How is the mystery couple?**


End file.
